


Chasing Miki Makimura

by riskitforthebiscuit



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also I love Miko, F/F, Pining, Short One Shot, emotional immaturity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskitforthebiscuit/pseuds/riskitforthebiscuit
Summary: In which, Miko does some self evaluation and starts to realize some things.





	Chasing Miki Makimura

It felt like she had always been chasing her. At first there was a clear end game but somewhere along the line it all got muddled.

Miki Makimura never chased because she won, it was in her blood. It didn’t matter if it was a race, a debate, a sponsorship, or a heart; makimura came out on top. Victory and good fortune seemed to stick on her. Thinking back it had been like this since day one. Everyone had flocked to the beautiful new girl with a knack for track and field. Miki Makimura was different, was brilliant, and Miki Kuroda faded into the background all too easily. 

“It’s just easier to call you Miko instead of calling you both Miki”

“I know you were the anchor but Miki is so fast she’ll guarantee us a place in the championship”

“Go ahead and take Miko's seat she barely eats anyways”

And of course Miko just took it with a good natured smile like some spineless idiot, only to seethe and simmer when she was alone. 

So yes, of course she chased her how could she not. Just ahead was her name, her status, her friends. And every time she got close, that bitch would turn around all smiles and kind words as if she was the one who was losing. Every benevolent gesture served to set her off more, soon Miko was lost to the chase. 

It got so bad that Miki Kuroda had willingly given up her humanity in hopes of winning. And even after she had the means to absolutely destroy the so called ‘witch of track and field’ she couldn’t. Logic and ambition told her to pass the obstacle, but her heart said “for what other reason do you have to run”. Makimura certainly wouldn’t trail behind her, and Miko couldn’t imagine leaving her behind. Something about Miki drew her in like a moth to a flame; she couldn’t look away and found herself not wanting to. 

For the first time Miko decided to just take it all in. What had kept her chasing all these years, was it really just the possibility of superficial gain. Or was it the radiant smile that wouldn’t quit? The wide optimistic eyes, always trusting, always trustworthy? The lithe muscular legs that carried her forward? Or maybe it was something else?

“Is it how she looks at me?” 

Miko never really thought that far ahead, but never in a million years did Miki Kuroda expect her chase to end with her letting the prize go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give me some feedback, I really want to get better at writing. I love this pairing and I wished there was more content so I wrote my own. Also It's like 3am so hopefully this was coherent. :')


End file.
